steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Set Up (DBU)
The Set Up is the first episode of [[Dragon Ball Universe|'Dragon Ball Universe']]. =Story= "Uuuhhh...Guys? Do you feel that!?" Amethyst said as she looked towards the sky, eating a burrito. The group looks up into the sky, with a pod heading straight for the beach. "I-it's heading straight for the beach!!" Pearl said to Amethyst as she readied her spears. "PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Garnet stated as she gets her gauntlets, Rose Quartz quickly comes to the beach riding Lion, with her sword in hand. The pod crashes onto the beach, with light blue and light green flames surrounding the ship once it landed. Amethyst begins walking to the ship, with her whip out "Yo, what if it's a friendly?" Pearl hissed "AMETHYST! GET BACK HERE-!" Before Amethyst could react, a green claw-like hand jutted out from the top of the pod. With the green gems form seemingly glitching, They stepped back with Rose and Amethyst putting away their weapons. The Gem falls to the ground, glitching for a few seconds before poofing. Garnet picked up the gem and inspected it, before realizing whos gem this was. "I havn't seen this gem since before the war." The group looks at Garnet, who was still staring at it. "We should put her in the temple, we will need an explanation for this." Rose stared at Garnet, who jerked her movement to the temple, she could tell she is upset. "Garnet...Please.." Garnet just walked off as Rose talked to her. She sighs and follows Garnet as Pearl and Amethyst was staring at the gem in Garnets Hands "Who...Is she..?" Garnet didn't respond, before the gems could get to the Temple though... a orange, yellow-like figure appears before them. "I think that belongs to me." The gems stare at the figure. Garnet yelled "Who are you!" The figure lifts up their head, revealing their nose gem much to Roses dismay "Rose..It's finally you...It's been such a long time.. Why are you with these disgusting displays?" Jasper grimaced at Amethyst, who hugged Roses leg, Rose was struck with guilt and fear "Ever since the war i've been searching for you... watching you for my moment to strike.." She begins walking to the group, who readies their weapons "and now that you have that gem.. IT'S MY CHANCE!" With that, she summons her helmet and poofs Amethyst without hesitation "Hand the gem over." She grinned evilly before Garnet cut her off "Never!" She frowned and sends the gem off into the temple, with Garnet heading straight for Jaspers gem before suddenly... A flash of light engulfs Garnet, poofing her. "Garnet!!!" The remaining group yelled as Jasper took her gems, with her hands still smoking up from the blast. Pearl was terrified and confused "What WAS that!" Jasper stares straight at Pearl, who steps back in fear with Rose putting an arm before her "Of course you rebels wouldn't know.." The two gems were knocked back with confusion and fear "K-Know What?!?" Pearl was squacking. Jasper began to laugh...and laugh...and laugh into insane laughter "You really don't know?" Jasper lights her own hand up with a Ki Ball "I doubt you rebels would even know what to do with them even if you trained" Jasper floats above them. "HAHAHAHA! Your armies nearly finished! but i won't finish you here... not now....I should at least give you a fair chance. Prepare." She gives a wave before flying off, throwing down Ruby and Sapphires gemstones, Rose and Pearl stare at each other before going inside with the other three dormat crystal gems. Information Appeared Trivia * This is one of the three prequel episodes planned so far. * Alternate episode titles consisted of the following: **"The Return" **"Mysterious Gem! Roses Past!" **"The Beginning" Category:Episodes Category:Fanon series Category:Rena's Content Category:A to Z